Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!: The Movie
'''Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!: The Movie '''is the 52 episode and final episode of season one of The All New Series of Phineas and Ferb. This is the first movie ever in the series. Plot When Linda and Lawrence was heading to Phineas and Candace’s grandparents house for two days and leaving Candace is in charge, Phineas, Ferb and Candace and their friends are traveling around the world in one day of the movie. Songs * Everything’s Better With Perry * I Believe We Can * Mysterious Force * Welcome To Tokyo (extended version) * A Brand New Best Friend * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls * Bouncing Around The World * City of Love * Summer (Where Do We Begin) (instrumental) * Follow The Sun * Robot Riot * Summer Belongs To You!/You Snuck You Way Right Into My Heart Travia * This is the first time Phineas and Ferb Theme Song has a Summer Belongs To You!: The Movie at the beginning of the movie. * This is the first time that Linda was pregnant with her baby son Phineas. * First time Vanessa meets Monty in Paris. * This is the first time that Johnny and Jenny dance to the song. * Phineas and Ferb build a Sun-Beaming 3000 again. (“Summer Belongs To You!”) * This is the third time Django and Jenny’s cousin appears who dance to the party members at Phineas and Ferb’s backyard. * Characters from Doof 101 of teens who appeared at the party at night at Phineas and Ferb’s backyard. * This is the first time band members of Love Händel sings their song with Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella. * Linda Flynn’s parents and sister appeared at night for the first time. * Second time Isabella is crying like a baby girl, too much to Phineas don’t listen to her in Paris. * 14th Time that Vanessa scolds her father. (Dude, We’re Getting The Band Back Together, Summer Belongs To You!, Skiddley Whiffers, Last Day of Summer) Running Gags The “Too Young” Line * Linda: Hi, boys. Did you have fun? * Phineas: Yes. Yes, we did. * Linda: Well, good boys to you. Hey, Where’s Perry? * Phineas: Hey, Where’s Perry? Oh, There You Are, Perry * (The song ends) * Phineas: Oh, There You Are, Perry. You miss all the fun. * Perry:(chattering) Whatcha doin * Isabella Evil Jingle * Doofenshmirtz Plane Transcript Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!: The Movie/Transcript Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn and Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) * Thomas Sansgaster as Ferb Fletcher and Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn and Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus and Perseus Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn and Betty Jo Flynn * Richard O’Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram and Gordon Gutsofanemu * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) and Little Blonde Daughter * Bobby Gaylor as Buford van Stomm and Nate Webber * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano and Hinata Hirano * Seth Green as Monty Monogram * Tom Kenny as Liam Doofenshmirtz and Little Blonde Daughter’s Dad * Candi Milo as Little Candace * Jaret Reddick as Danny * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi Fabulous * Steve Zahn as Sherman * Brian George as Uncle Sabu * Clay Aiken as Himself * Chaka Khan as Herself * Isabella Acres as Katie * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Diamond White as Holly * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Tara Strong as Meriuma Webber and Baby Phineas * Megan Hilty as Tiana Webber * April Winchell as Bridgette Oshinomi * John Larroquette as Bob Webber * Barry Bowstick as Clyde Flynn * Lauren Tom as Bāchan Hirano * Kimberly Brooks as Skye Blake